Puppy House
by craftytellerkyla97
Summary: This story is about puppies living together in the same house together. Full of family, friendship and laughter.
1. Louisse's Birthday

One day, there is a dog named Louisse. She is a little puppy who lives in a Pupstreet and Louisse lives with Couie, Marshy, and Bolly. Actually, Couie is a boy and Marshy and Bolly are both girls.

Louisse went to Marshy's house and she said, "Marshy. Are you there? Because I have to give you an invitation."

After five minutes when Marshy opened the door in her house, Louisse already left and guess what she saw under? She saw an invitation on the floor, and this is how it looks like.

(insert an image of an invitation to Marshy from Louisse)

Marshy said to herself. "Oh Bibah-Lumishaaaa... Yes! I am invited."

Later on in the day, she was waiting for her parents to come home and show them the birthday invitation. In just about a few minutes, the doorbell rang twice and Marshy decided to open it with a smile.

"Mom, Dad, you're home!" She barked happily.

"Oh, Marshy, my dear. How are you, sweetie? Have you finished what I've asked you to do?" Her mom asked.

"Yes. I've washed the dishes, cleaned the toilet, and gave the birds some food outside the backyard," Marshy said, barking enthusiastically.

"Good. Now, will you help me cook dinner before we eat?" Her mom asked smiling.

"Okay, mommy. I will. But first, I need to go poo for a second," Marshy said in panic mode as her tail started wagging back and forth.

"Alright, I'll be waiting in the kitchen. Honey, will you help me with the groceries?" Mrs. Howard asked her hubby.

"Sure, my dear," Mr. Howard barked, nodding in agreement.

About a few minutes later, Marshy was cooking dog food with her mom while her dad is reading the newspaper about dog sports like baseball and hockey.

"Hm. You seem really happy today. Anything new?" Her mom asked curiously.

"Well, my friend Louisse invited me to her birthday party for the next two days," Marshy answered.

"I see. May I see the invitation after dinner?" Her mom queered.

"Sure," Marshy said with a curt nod.

After dinner, she gave her the card and watch her read it carefully. But until then, the phone suddenly rang on the table stand, startling them in surprise.

"Ah! Who's calling?" Marshy's dad questioned in annoyance with a loud bark and approaches the table stand as he grabbed the phone and said. "Hello?"

"Hi, is this Marshy's father? I need to speak to you about her report card from school," the school teacher named Miss Gahara said worriedly.

"I see. What is it?" Mr. Howard asked in puzzlement.

"According to her grades, they do not meet the specific requirements. Most of them needs improvement and only a few of them are good," Miss Gahara stated.

"Wait, I thought my daughter has an excellent marks. They are outstanding," Mr. Howard pointed out in confusion.

"No... She did not. Apparently, your daughter, Marshy, must have edited the report card papers online, just to make sure they are perfect," Miss Gahara said firmly and sighed tiredly as she continued on. "So I suggest that she needs to take extracurricular activities in school like participating in the art program and future events. That way, she will have her marks up permanently without having her suspended. Is that okay with you?"

"Ah, yes. It's no problem at all," Mr. Howard said, clenching his teeth in frustration while looking at his daughter with his eyes narrowed at her.

Marshy and Mrs. Howard, on the other hand, sat in silence.

"Understood?" Miss Gahara asked for clarification.

"Yes," Mr. Howard said. "Okay, thanks for calling, Miss Gahara. Have a great day." Then, he puts the phone down and sighed in disappointment as he looked at Marshy, who swallowed nervously and has her paws folded together.

"What happened?" Mrs. Howard asked blankly.

"Apparently, Marshy's grades aren't going so well. But you know what she did...? She edited her real report card and changed it completely. Her excellent grades are false! Instead, her grade are mostly bad like it needs improvement. The rest is good," Mr. Howard explained in exasperation.

Mrs. Howard glanced at her daughter with a glare, saying. "Marshy... Why did you do that?"

"Well... Well, I just... I just want you to be proud of me and I have nothing else to prove to you that I'm not worthless. I only did it so you wouldn't be mad at me for the grades that I've gotten in school," Marshy said sadly as her tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"What do you mean, Marshy? You basically fooled us to an extent. Is that what you have done to the rest of your other previous report cards?" Mrs. Howard growled as her nose started to flare in anger.

"But I didn't! I only did this one time. One time only. Mom, Dad, please believe me. I just want to prove to you that I'm not worthless. Please don't be mad at me," Marshy protested sadly.

"We're not mad, sweetie... We are just disappointed in you," Mr. Howard stated.

Mrs. Howard sighed and stood up from the couch and walked upstairs to go and rest.

"Mom, wait!" Marshy called out begging.

"Marshy... Leave your mom alone. She doesn't want to be stressed anymore. She's been working full time almost everyday. So bear with her. Anyway, the good news is that Miss Gahara has informed me that you can still boost your marks up by participating in the arts program and future events. You don't necessarily have to do a lot of homework, just a simple way of helping out the school, alright?" Mr. Howard explained gently.

Marshy nodded in agreement silently. "Okay."

"Good, now with that being said. You are not able to go to your friend Louisse's birthday party if you don't do well in school. However, you still have a lot of time to fix this problem at hand. You can email Miss Gahara about you wanting to volunteer and participate. You'll be fine. Trust me, dear. Sound okay for you or are you still sour about it?" Mr. Howard asked chuckling at the funny sad expression that Marshy has on her face.

"Dad... Don't joke," Marshy said.

"Come on, sweetie. Lighten up. Don't worry, you'll be fine and I'm sure Miss Gahara will appreciate you doing all the hardwork in school. I will pick you up tomorrow afternoon at 4:30 pm. Meet me at the parking lot," Mr. Howard said smiling warmly at his daughter.

"Okay, okay," Marshy noted as she stayed on the couch to finish her homework from school and logs into her dog computer to email her friends in the group chat called Dogchat. She typed in, saying.

 _"Hey, guys. I have some good news and some bad news. Our school teacher called my parents that my sneaky scheme with changing my grades on the report card. I won't be coming to your birthday, Louisse unless I fix this problem by volunteering in the arts. That is all. Thanks._

 _Love, Marshy"_

After that, Marshy shut the computer down and went up to her room to go and sleep. The next morning, she woke up and then she looked around her room until her eyes landed on the table stand next to her, which shows a note from her mom.

 _"Dear Marshy, I am sorry that I was mad at you last night, and I know that I have a mistake for what I said. Please don't be mad at me, and I will go allow you to go to Louisse' birthday party. But promise me that from now on, you don't change your report card next time. Even if you failed or passed, it's okay. It's not going to last forever, and plus there is always second chances. You know that God says that 'Chances are always there for you. So keep smiling, my Lovely Daughter._

 _Love, Mommy"_

After that, Marshy smiled. She was so happy that she is being able to go to Louisse' Party, now that her mom made an approval that she can go. Of course, Marshy will always keep her mom's promise.

A few minutes later, Mr. Howard woke up from his bed when Marshy started barking joyfully.

"What is it, Marshy?" He asked in puzzlement.

"My mom and I fixed our problem together," Marshy said smiling.

"Oh, that's great, sweetie. I'm glad you two are okay. Now, let's get ready for breakfast," Mr. Howard said with a smile.

"Okie, dad," Marshy nodded in agreement as they both continue to walk down the stairs and head towards the kitchen where her mom had prepared their meals on the table.

After two days, it was Louisse's birthday. Bolly, Couie, and Marshy said, "Happy Birthday, Louise!" And Louisse said back, "Oh, thank you so much!"

Then Bolly said, "Louisse. How come you just invited the three of us?"

And Louisse answered. "Because I only know you guys, not the others. So Marshy, are you okay now?"

"Yup!" Marshy answered with a bark.

"Good. Now, let's get this party started," Louisse barked gleefully.

After four hours, everyone already left. At least, Louisse got her wish to have fun.

The End. :)


	2. Bitsy's Life

**Don't forget to read & review! :)**

* * *

"Please," Charles Peterson pulled on his mom's sleeve.

"Charles Peterson, you promise you wouldn't beg for things if you came shopping with me." His mom shook her head.

" I'm not begging" he said. "I'm just asking. Please? Can't we buy just one box?"

He held up the cereal box and tilted it this way and that, trying to get her to admire the colorful package. "Look, it's vitamin-fortified! And it has six grams of protein."

"And sugar. lots and lots of sugar," mom pointed to some fine print on the label on the side of the box. "Not what you need on Breakfast time." She shook her head again. "No way my friend."

Charles gave up and trudged back up the aisle to replace the box. My friend. Ha! a true friend would buy you something you really, really wanted. "Well, can i pick out some crackers, at least?" he asked, when he caught back up with mom and her cart.

"Whole-grain, Low sodium," said mom, without looking at her list. " no added sugars or trans fats."

Charles rolled his eyes, but he knew better than to say anything.

Mom was big on healthy eating habits, and he was probably lucky she was willing crackers at all. Next she'd be making him make his own crackers, or eat peanut butter off pieces of cardboard or something. "You can choose some biscuits for buddy, too" Mom said. She tousled his hair and smile at him. "Just make sure they're healthy ones. He should not be eating junk either."

Charles grinned. " He love those salami sticks," he said. "They're his favorite."

Now mom rolled her eyes. " Junk," she said. "Look for plain biscuits made with sweet potatoes or rice flour. He likes them just as much."

It was true buddy didn't seem to care very much what flavor or shape his treats were, as long as you kept them coming.

Buddy was Charles's adorable brown puppy. Actually he belonged to the whole family, but Charles like to think Buddy was mainly his.

They definitely had a special bond. Buddy loved to cuddle with Charles on the couch in the bed. He love it when Charles threw his ball for him in the backyard. And he was crazy about the way Charles stroked the heart-shaped white spot on his chest.

Buddy had first arrive in Charles's life as a foster puppy, along with his doggy sisters and doggy mom.

All four dogs needed new homes. As a foster family, the Petersons had taken in many puppies, caring for them just until they found the right forever for each dog.

Buddy was tiny, the runt of the litter, and Charles had fallen in love with him right away. So had the rest of the family.

It didn't take the Petersons long to realized that they were the best forever family for Buddy. He had been with them ever since.

Charles headed for aisle 5: pet food, toys, and treats. It was one of his favorite places in the store-much more interesting than, say, the canned goods. Another of his favorite places to browse was the ice-cream freezer, but mom obviously wasn't in the mood to buy goodies today.

As he passed the paper towels, a song came on the store loudspeaker and he started singing along.

It was really old song, about a girl with brown eyes, but Charles recognized it. He'd been listening to a lot of oldies ever since dad had given him an ancient cassette player and some cassettes to go with it.

Charles had never seen cassettes before. They were little plastic boxes full of brown tape that had music recorded on it. Th player and the cassettes were from dad'd high school days. Some of the music was weird, but Charles loved most of it. Especially this one, with its "la la la la la la la la la la la la di dah" chorus.

"Charles!" someone called. He turned to see who it was. " Mrs. Davies!" He grinned and waved.

Sometimes it was weird to run into grown-ups you knew from the certain place, like school, out in the regular world.

Charles had once seen Mrs. Guzman, his school principal, in the shoe store. She was trying on a pair of sparkly blue high heels, and she seemed as embarrassed as Charles was when they spotted each other.

Mrs. Davies was different. She was sort of like a teacher- she ha been the music director for a play Charles was once in-but Charles didn't feel weird around her, even in the supermarket.

She was always jolly and warm, almost like a friend. She like to call everyone " sweetie," and was always smiling.

"Hi,Mrs. Davies." Charles peered into her cart, curious about what she was buying. His mouth fell open when he saw that it was piled with boxes and bags of cookies. Chocolate cookies, peanut butter cookies, lemon cookies. . .all his favorites, in one place. All the things mom refused to buy.

She noticed, and smiled at him. " Have a friend visiting for a while, and he has a sweet tooth," she explained. Then her eyes lit up. "Hey, have you ever been in the Littleton Chorale?" she asked.

Charles shook his head. He'd attend their concerts, of course, just like everyone in Littleton.

The community singing group gave four or five concerts a year in the town hall. The singers-all ages kids to grandparents-were always enthusiastic and upbeat.

Charles had always enjoyed their shows, but he'd never thought of joining. "You should join us!" said . " Everybody's welcome. This is time my friend Mr. Craig is directing. He's a retired music teacher and he lives in Kansas now, but he's visiting me just so he can run the show. It'll be a blast. For this concert all the songs are from movies and Broadway shows. Mr. Craig is a lot of fun-you'd like him."

"But-singing?" asked Charles. Singing alone in your room- or even in the aisles of the singers.


	3. Angel's Family

**Please Read & Review**

* * *

 _"Angel, let's go now!"_ Mrs. Jollister Yelled. After Mrs. Jollister Picked Angel up, they went to the mall and buy some stuff.

 _"Mom, aren't we supposed to pick daddy up?"_ Angel asked before she barked.

 _"I don't know. Maybe your dad would be picked up by your uncle Steve, you know that sometimes your dad is having a hard-time at the Musical concert from the lights, but probably his staff will just do it for him, and if we picked your dad up, please don't asked your dad what we talked about, because it will make him more angry and stressed. Now we will have to stop talking about it, now we need to start buying things now."_ Mrs. Jollister Answered While barking.

After they went shopping they went home to get ready for dinner, Angel was doing her homework before they eat they're dinner.

someone was knocking on the door, Mrs. Jollister opened it, and it was Mr. Jollister.

 _"Hey you guys, I have some Bad news and Good news. The good news is: I went to Angel's school, and I talked to Ms. Llama about her test if she failed or pass, Ms. Llama said Angel's grade are very good, Which is you make me proud, All the tests are A+ in each. Now, the bad news is: I got fired from the Acoparry Company. But at least my boss gave me my salary, it was a $50 thousand. But I still need another Job for us."_ Mr. Jollister barked sadly.

 _" Oh no, that is sad, but don't worry I will have to ask my staff if you could find a job there okay, wait I will just call Milly, she's the manager."_ Mrs. Jollister barked.

After 4 minutes Mrs. Jollister's Dog-Phone rang and it was Ms. Milly the manager of the job that Mrs. Jollister applied from.

 _"Hi, Mrs. Jollister, how are you. Is anything wrong?"_ Ms. Milly asked.

 _"HI!, I am good but I have a question,"_ Mrs. Jollister barked.

 _"Sure, What is the question?"_ Ms. Milly asked before she barked.

Mrs. Jollister did not answer the phone because she was worried, but then she barked.

 _"Um... Is there any more Office room at the Company at town?"_ Mrs. Jollister asked.

 _"Yes there is a Editing Commercial office room, and we need 2 more people to work on the factory room. Um why are you asking, do you not like the Job that Mr. Larkson gave you?"_ Ms. Milly Barked.

 _"Um, No. It's just my Husband who needed a Job, Because He go fired before he got home today. Is it okay if my husband apply to the Company, he could just take the Editing Commercial Office room, If it's okay with you."_ Mrs. Jollister replied back.

 _"Okay, but we will be needing he's Resume, and we will want to ask him if he wants Full-time or Part-time,"_ Ms. Milly barked happily.

Mrs. Jollister paused her Dog-Phone, and asked Mr. Jollister if he wants Full-time or just part-time. After a few minutes Mr. Jollister had make a decision...

 _"Okay, my husband made a decision that he would take the full-time, so that he can finish it all completely for the days, but my husband said that he would take the whole day until night, and he was thinking to start next week Thursday, and stopped at the Christmas day until new year."_ Mrs. Jollister had said it happily.

 _"Perfect, Mr. Larkson, our obviously boss already said that on the scheduled year, you do have a genius husband keep remembering that , okay I say full-time too if that is the final that he wanted. Well that is good, he could start next week Thursday, I will put that on the scheduled note, to remember, how about his resume, he did it already right?"_ Ms. Milly said it excitedly with questions.

Mrs. Jollister hang up the Dog-Phone, and started cooking their dinner.

Angel was done her homework, and she just jumped on the couch and watch Dog-Televisions.

Well Angel was enjoying watching, Mr. Jollister was happy that he just quickly found a full-time Job, and Mrs. Jollister was enjoying cooking the dinner. Mrs. Jollister called Mr. Jollister, and Angel. After a few hours they were done their dinner, after they clean up the dinner.

The day after that, Mr and Mrs Jollister had been fixing Mr. Jollister's Resume before they give it to Ms. Milly.

Angel was happy, since it was weekend the family Jollister had been decided to celebrate Angel's Grades, that is why they are going to the mall in the afternoon.

After five hours they were getting ready to go to the mall.

Angel change so fast like in one minute makes a quick change, Mr and Mrs. Jollister were changing so so slow like 2 hours to change, It was from their Brothers and sisters, they were inviting them to come with them too.

After that, they were at the mall and buying some stuff for Angel and, of course for themselves too, they were buying to many stuff like 100 things would not fit in the car.

Actually there was 10 of them that came. two vans and one car, so many, I thought it was a two police cars trying to arrest one car, HA! just kidding.

First of all Angel was so happy that they came to the mall and go dinner there, she was wondering how fast they all eat not like Angel, Angel eats slowly and half fast, well... Mr and Mrs. Jollister's cousins eats so fast like 2 minutes and then done but don't mind, because they are already fat from over Dog- food.

After 7 hours they were home. Well Angel is so lucky that she has a first time hang out with the whole family and friends, Angel also made a lots of friends there too, she made friends from the I AM SPIDER- ROCH, NO SPIDERMAN movie, it was so funny and they were all happy. Angel's friends are Marshy, Louisse, couie, bolly, and Bitsy.

She is so lucky and. She was enjoying everything that she passed before, and she was thinking if that could happend again.

LUCKY ANGEL JOLLISTER!


End file.
